


Friendly Help

by SansyFansySkele (SakuraSkeletonz)



Series: TaleSwap [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Tongue, Ectobiology, Fontcest, M/M, Sibling Incest, US!Sans, Underswap Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraSkeletonz/pseuds/SansyFansySkele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Underswap Sans shows Papyrus something that he hadn't thought of trying before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendly Help

**Author's Note:**

> Basically picking up with the cinnamon rolls after this [little incident](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6235813). || and with a slight bit of [this comic](http://buttercupsticksnlicks.tumblr.com/post/141194452084/papayaberry-ladies-and-gentlemen-note-saying) mixed in, because I’m all for little jokes like this. @buttercupsticksnlicks
> 
> Enjoy some sweet cinnamon roll Fontcest... Hah. We’re all dirty sinners. || I’M SORRY IF PAPYRUS’ CHARACTERIZATION IS OFF, HE’S SO HARD TO WRITE OMG. ｡゜(｀Д´)゜｡

Papyrus walked back towards his home with the other version of his brother, they’d gotten to be fairly close in the time the nearly mirrored versions had ended up where they were. It still startled Papyrus a lot, more than he’d thought at first, but it was nice, after all there was finally someone else who wasn’t a lazy bones like his older brother! ...Although the other version of himself had turned out to be a pretty close match for Sans and it always confused him, how could someone be so lazy? Even worse, how could he smoke?! Sans had done it for a while, Papyrus had known, but he’d managed to get Sans to quit (or so he thought).

“Uh...Blueberry..?” Papyrus questioned, watching the other skeleton closely as he looked up, that was the name the brothers had chosen for the other version of Sans, though it honestly still felt strange for Papyrus to actually be using it.

“Yes, Papyrus?” He stopped, the other stopping as well, while he hadn’t thought of a nickname for the other, it didn’t really matter since he stuck to calling his own brother ‘Papy’. His big, vibrant blue eyes shone in his sockets as he looked up at the other.

“Well, um… We’re a lot alike and so are our brothers, so I was wondering if...well, you’d ever heard your brother?” The taller blushed slightly at the question, unsure of how to word it, the confused look the other gave him made him rather worried.

Blueberry processed the other’s statement a moment before blushing and shifting awkwardly, “U-uh, yes, actually, I think I know what you’re talking about… But, maybe we should wait until we get home to talk more, okay?” He perked up, smiling brightly once more.

“Alright!” The taller skeleton smiled, moving into the house, the smaller following behind him.

Blueberry moved over, sitting on the couch with his hands on his lap, looking at the other as he sat, “So...uh, Papyrus, do you mean...the sounds he makes at night when he’s in his room?” He questioned, watching the taller skeleton, a light blush dusting his cheekbones.

“Y-yes! Those! Not the ones he makes when he’s having a nightmare but…”

“I know what you’re talking about.” He cut the other off, moving one hand to his chin, “Uh, yes, I have heard Papy making those noises as well, but…”

“But what? Is something wrong, Blueberry?” Papyrus seemed rather worried suddenly, like he was asking questions he shouldn’t be.

Blueberry sighed, clapping his hands together as he looked at the other with stars in his eyes, “I’ll have to show you!”

“W-what?”

“I might not be your brother exactly, but I should at least give you the courtesy of showing you!”

“Showing me...what exactly?” The taller skeleton was beyond confused at this point, watching as the smaller jumped up from his spot on the couch with a very determined look on his face.

“Show you something that I’ve seen of course! Papy still doesn’t know I know though!”

“I still don’t understand what you want to show me…” Papyrus was at a completely loss as he watched the other remove his boots.

“You...really don’t know what I’m talking about, Papyrus…?” Blueberry seemed to hesitate as he turned to the other, teasing his bandana a bit, watching the taller closely.

“No, I don’t know… All I know is there’s something about those sounds that… Well, I’m not sure how to ask him because he sounds like he enjoys whatever he’s doing but…” The other skeleton’s face started turning a bit orange as he thought about it.

“Wait… Papyrus have you really...never… Well…” The smaller monster rubbed the back of his head as he watched the other, blushing as well, if this really _was_ something Papyrus didn’t know, should he do this? After all, they were friends, sure, but in a way they were also kind of brothers, if not completely it was in some roundabout way, even still though… Was it right to bring the other into this knowledge? It wasn’t like his brother had taught him anything...at least not intentionally.

“Never...what, Blueberry?”

“Never… Um...touched yourself?”

“N-nyeh! I-I would never have done something so l-lewd!”

“M-mweh heh heh!” Blueberry laughed blushing deeply, “I-I don’t think you understand, Papyrus… E-even if it’s lewd, it’s… Something people need to release tension and stress and...well, other things.”

“It…helps with stress?” Papyrus tilted his head, almost like he didn’t believe the smaller monster.

“Yes! I… don’t know if it’s right for me to show you but… you don’t seem to know anything about what those sounds your brother makes mean! Mweh heh heh, the magnificent Sans can help you, though!” The other stood as tall as he could, especially considering he was now standing directly on the floor with his socks, his boots only made him a few inches taller to begin with, but it wasn’t that bad considering Papyrus’ had the same effect, their heights were barely changed at all.

“I...I don’t know what you’re talking about, but if it will help me I don’t think it’ll be that bad of a thing if you show me!” Papyrus said triumphantly as he stood up, holding his fists in the air like he was making a huge decision, which he was, even if he wasn’t aware of it.

“Alright! We just need to go to your room, okay, Papyrus? We can’t be too careful, don’t want our brothers seeing us if they come back from wherever they are!”

“Very well, follow me!” The taller took off his own boots and lead the other to his room.

There was a slight glint of mischief in the smaller skeleton’s eye, it almost left a sparkle there, but even so Papyrus hadn’t seen it because he was still focused on his thoughts, what could the other want to show him? Why did they need to go to his room? The questions were all swirling in his mind as he opened the door and let Blueberry in, sure they had basically began using his room as a sleepover room, mostly because, like him, Blueberry’s spine really couldn’t handle sleeping on the couch all the time. It really wasn’t an issue, they were friends after all, not to mention the couch, as comfy as it was to sit on, wasn’t the comfiest when it came to sleeping. That was a sentiment that was apparently true no matter what world they were in, at least that’s what Blueberry had said of his own couch, then again, just like his own brother, Blueberry’s brother could apparently sleep on it with no complaints.

“Uh...Papyrus? Why are you just standing in the doorway?” Blueberry asked, watching him as Papyrus shook his head, a small ‘nyeh’ leaving him as he walked into the room.

“S-sorry Blueberry, I was just thinking about things.” He wrung his hands together, almost like he was getting nervous.

The smaller had already put the pieces together, his magic conjuring his tongue behind his teeth as he hummed thoughtfully, “Hey Papyrus…”

“Y-yes?” The taller tilted his head, watching the other.

“Kiss me.” Blueberry said, watching the other’s face scrunch up.

“W-what?! No way!” The other replied, sticking his tongue out.

“Is the Great Papyrus scared?”

“No, it’s just…” Papyrus blushed, rubbing his arm as the other moved closer, his tongue showing behind his teeth and actually moved up between his fangs. 

“It’ll be fine, Papyrus.” His quiet tone made the other blush all the more, his arms managing to pull the taller one down just a bit, licking up his cervical vertebrae to his mandible and over to his teeth, naturally the taller complied, which had landed them in a small battle for dominance, with the smaller managing to end up becoming the victor.

When they pulled apart Papyrus caught a glimpse of mischief in the shorter’s eyes before he felt his magic resonate with the other slightly, both of their souls glowing brightly under their respective battle suits, it was a sight to behold for the taller. Blueberry was all to use to his own glow, but his curious eyes stared in wonder at the other’s his mind slightly hazy and imagining it as his own brother’s soul flickering just beneath his orange hoodie. Unfortunately for him he felt the other pulling him closer and his face landing against the red scarf, well, he couldn’t deny he wasn’t at least enjoying this kind of contact… He could feel the other’s eyes still on him, almost like they were scanning him over, assuming the taller was also thinking about his own brother.

Finally they both ended up letting out a small sound, Papyrus one of his classic ‘nyeh’s as the smaller released a matching ‘mweh’ sound, which only made them laugh slightly as it seemed like they had almost planned it ahead of time, but they hadn’t. If Blueberry had one thing to admit though, even if he knew what he was doing he was still very hesitant until the other pulled him closer, almost like a silent pleading to continue. Even if they were thinking of their respective brothers at the moment, it honestly was probably something they both needed more than they could truly voice, mostly on the part of Papyrus as he was so inexperienced. It almost felt like he was treading a ground that he had no right to tread, but he couldn’t hold it back, really, if his other self were to be upset… He honestly wouldn’t be all that surprised, if they both felt this way… If his own brother felt this way about him, Papryus’ brother surely felt the same about the other skeleton before him, right?

He looked up at the other, almost begging him to answer the silent question he dared not ask, yes he knew it was just as wrong even if they weren’t related. Yes, he knew he would be possibly going into a dark hole, one that would be hell to crawl out of… But Queen Toriel be damned if he wasn’t at least a bit curious as to where this would end up going. Receiving a tentative nod from the taller, as well as an almost too cute for words innocent look, his resolve went back to where it was when he had told himself he’d show the other how to feel good. Again, his own brother even though he wasn’t knowledgeable at all on this subject, much less that he touched himself at all, oh that was something he honestly looked forward to telling his _younger brother,_ seeing the look of pure shock and disbelief that would more than likely accompany a very flushed face, he always shivered when he thought about it.

Papyrus seemed a bit worried, “B-Blueberry, are you...alright?”

The question snapped the smaller out of his thoughts and he nodded, “Yeah, I’m fine, Papyrus.” He whispered before moving his hands closer to the other’s chest, his eyes gazing at the other’s soul, almost hypnotized by it. Damn, he never noticed just how much they could glow before, had he really never seen his brother’s glowing this brightly before? Or was it because this version of said brother was so innocent, albeit very capable of taking care of himself, as Blueberry had become all too aware of in the time they’d been stuck with merged worlds. It was nice to have someone who was like him in a lot of ways. Without even realizing it his hands were moving into the other’s battle body as his thoughts swam, he was still doubting whether this was such a good idea, but when the other’s breath hitched above him from a gentle rub on underside of his ribs, the smaller couldn’t help but give a satisfied smirk - even making a mental note of this for later - after all, maybe his own brother’s ribs were just as sensitive, who could know besides Papy, though? (No one that he knew of, at least he assumed that.)

As he continued to explore and let the other relish in his touches, he was starting to wonder what else he could do. Shifting slightly he moved back, the absence of the caressing leaving the taller to whine, much to his satisfaction, honestly, he wasn’t meaning to be a tease but the noises were nice.

“Papyrus, don’t you think...uh, we should move to the bed and maybe…” His face started burning, illuminating the room, as they hadn’t turned the lights on and hand long since closed the door, just incase their brothers would return home. Yes, he was leading this endeavor but even so, at this point he’d never once let anyone else seem him without his battle body in a moment like this, not that he considered it weak, of course! He just… Had never had the opportunity, which now he was cursing himself for never asking his brother, after all they both shared the same feelings.

Papyrus picked the smaller skeleton up, which earned him a surprised yelp and an even more rewarding staining color on his companion’s face, he could admit the look suited him, at least a little. It wasn’t very strong, but it didn’t have to be, though the other seemed to pout slightly before being sat on the bed, which dipped a moment afterward to accommodate Papyrus’ weight as well. Once they were both sitting Papyrus scratched his cheek, looking to the side shyly, “Blueberry…” He started, unsure of how to continue as felt the other’s big eyes watching him curiously, “Do you...do you want me to touch you too?”

The question seemed to linger in the air a moment before the smaller skeleton wrung his hands together for a moment, stars they were so alike, tentatively he removed his gloves, moving his now bare hands up, brushing against the taller’s neck. The motion earned him a shudder, well that wasn’t a bad thing at least. It took a moment before he heard rustling and was greeted with other’s larger hand caressing his cheek, the simple touch had him glancing up and locking sockets with the other, “Papyrus, tell me if…”

Before he could finish the other cut him off, “I don’t want you to stop, but if you want to I understand, Blueberry...you...have desires that need to be answered though, correct?”

They hadn’t even connected souls and this version of his brother seemed to be able to read him like a book! Or was it because… He was the same? Getting onto his knees on the bed, Blueberry moved, gently taking the other’s scarf off like it was the most precious of gifts to himself, Papyrus had told him how much the garment met to him, and he was the same way with his own bandana. They were both cherished gifts from their brothers, after all, feeling the gentle way the other skeleton was handling his own prized possession as it was gently untied made his soul flutter slightly. Subconsciously he wondered if his brother would treat it with the same care, but he shook his head, he couldn’t think about Papy right now! He was determined to help Papyrus, thinking of his brother could wait for now! He gasped and blushed deeply as said skeleton moved his hands down his cervical vertebrae, he wasn’t use to someone else touching him but he couldn’t shy away.

Finally they both looked at each other again, Blueberry nodding as he moved back a bit, “Papyrus, I think we should...well, I think we should get out of our armor. It...would make things a lot easier.” His face burned brightly as he watched the other nod, though he also seemed rather hesitant to start the removal. Swallowing the little bit of shyness he was feeling, Blueberry started to remove his top, the shifting across from him alerted him that Papyrus was also removing his armor, which only caused him to blush more, soul pulsing slightly. 

Once they both were unclothed Blueberry looked the other over, wringing his hands slightly, he’d never imagined the site he was seeing, but at the same time he felt a little ashamed because he was honestly thinking of his brother. Honestly though, who could blame him? Papyrus and his brother more than likely had the same bone structure, not that it helped any that he recalled his own brother removing his clothing without a care when they were alone, shaking his head he looked at the other, who seemed completely shy about this matter as well. Unlike him, Papyrus seemed to be studying his bones, almost like he would make a diagram of them, which started to make Blueberry feel a bit self conscious, though he decided the reaction he was receiving stemmed from his other self not being as free as his own brother in showing off his body. After all, as alike as the counterparts seemed to be, they were also their own people and very different at the same time, of that Blueberry was becoming much more aware with each passing second.

Papyrus moved his fingers out tentatively, gently touching the other’s ribs while he was thinking, causing Blueberry to gasp in surprise and shrink back a bit reflexively from the sudden touch. The taller looked away, like he had done something wrong, “I-I’m sorry Blueberry, I didn’t hurt you, did I..?” He sounded genuinely upset and worried that he had done something wrong.

Shaking his head Blueberry moved over, gently touching the other’s spine, letting his hands explore as he felt his magic pooling in his pelvis, “No Papyrus, you didn’t hurt me, I was just thinking.” His voice held an apologetic tone, he didn’t want the other to worry about him, but with the similarities they shared he knew it was probably wrong for him to assume Papyrus wouldn’t worry. He hadn’t met to move back, he’d just been surprised at the sudden touch, it was nice though, his hands trailed along the taller’s body, exploring as he heard a small cry from Papyrus.

Papyrus’ own hands gently searched around Blueberry’s body, exploring as well, he didn’t know why but the little gasps he was rewarded with made his soul beat faster as he leaned down, clinking their teeth together. Their bodies moving closer like a puzzle almost, it didn’t feel the same as a normal puzzle, both of them were more than aware of that. Eventually they ended up in a tight embrace, their sternums pressed against each other as their souls both beat erratically, hands massaging the back of their companion's spine.

It wasn’t long before they ended up with their tongues intertwined again, Blueberry managing to move his hands down to the other’s hips, earning a gasp, which felt very nice. He - which was no surprise to someone as magnificent as him, might he say - once again won the battle for dominance in their kiss, this time, however; he managed to get the other to lay back on the bed, pressing their bodies closer. A shiver travelled up his spine as he felt Papyrus teasing his own hips, this must be some sort of revenge, but it felt nice as well so he couldn’t really complain. It didn’t take long for is magic to form on his pelvis as the other continued toying with his lower body. He felt his dick twitch and heard the other gasp, before he opened his eyes and saw the other looking down, once again - what was with him all of the sudden? - he felt self conscious, mostly because no one else had seen him like this, “P-Papyrus, i-if you don’t want to go any farther I underst-”

He watched closely as the taller monster shook his head, “N-no Blueberry, I do… It’s just… W-wowie! I’ve never seen something like that before, can you show me how to make one?”

Blueberry couldn’t contain his chuckle, “Mweh heh heh! I can explain it Papryus, but… It could take a few tries to-” This time what cut him off wasn’t the other’s head moving, but his hand, his eyes went slightly foggy at the ages, stars that felt better than he would have ever imagined! Even in his wildest fantasies, which no one knew he had any of - of course! - he really hadn’t explored the thought of anyone but his brother doing this, but it was also different because he couldn’t feel his fantasies. It felt like a jolt going through his body each time Papyrus moved his hand along the shaft, it had him panting pretty quickly, “M-mweh…” He moved, pushing gently on the other’s shoulder with one hand after raising it up, the one that connected down to the hand that was stroking him.

“I-I am not hurting you, am I, Blueberry?!” The other seemed genuinely worried at the look on the smaller monster’s face, which held a half lidded gaze and a long blue tongue hanging from his mouth.

Shaking his head the other moved, sitting up, “N-No Papyrus, you didn’t hurt me…” His face was stained a deep blue color as he watched the other sit up as well, long legs spread in accommodation of the one between them, “Y-you did ask for my help though, so I suppose I can try and explain things…” He said, watching the other nod vigorously, his enthusiasm obvious - was that how he acted as well? Blueberry moved his hands, settling himself in a much better position as he pressed his hand against the front of Papyrus’ pelvis, causing the other to gasp, “Focus your magic here, Papyrus.”

Papyrus tried to do as the other instructed once the hand was removed, but for some reason his magic conjured something a bit lower, when he heard the other make a noise that could only be described as a squeak, he looked down completely embarrassed. He looked away, “B-Blueberry, did I do something wrong?! W-why does it look so different from yours?” He seemed worried, obviously flustered, honestly Blueberry remembered his first time attempting to summon something with his magic as well, it had turned out quite similarly. Blushing deeply the smaller of the two shook his head.

“No Papyrus, you did nothing wrong...a-actually, this happened to me my first time as well… When I concentrated this is what I ended up with… But it’s not a bad thing! I-I’ve seen a few things and, well…” There was a slightly predatory glint in his eyes, “It seems it was formed for a specific reason, even if you don’t know what it is.” He watched as Papyrus closed his legs shyly, hiding his conjured pussy from sight in embarrassment and frustration.

“B-but Blueberry, how is this a good thing?!” He sounded upset.

Blueberry moved forward, gently rubbing Papyrus’ femurs as he coaxed the other to open his legs once more, and before the taller had any time to protest… The smaller monster’s eyes glowed blue, magic gently lifting the other’s pelvis slightly as he was laid back before he moved in, tongue gently licking Papyrus’ slit, which earned him a moan. As much as he pretended not to know around his brother, he wouldn’t play the same games with his friend, he trusted this version of Papy a lot, they were so much the same and yet so different at once. He shivered a moment as he pushed his tongue inside.

“A-ahh, S-Saaans…” Papyrus moaned, hips arching upwards slightly as Blueberry explored the inside of him, his mind hadn’t even registered his slip up, and it was probably for the best.

Blueberry hadn’t registered it either, honestly, he was much too focused on the task he had set for himself, making sure he treated the other well, his tongue going as deep as it could, licking around completely and watching the other’s expression… And it was something he wouldn’t mind taking a picture of, honestly, he thought Papyrus’ expression at that moment - one of pure bliss - was beautiful, as much so as Snowdin with freshly fallen snow. Then again, he was also seeing it as his own brother, calling out to him as he continued to tease, just for fun because of how long he had been waiting for something like this. After a few more moments the other tightened around the appendage inside him and squirt, his goo landing on Sans’ cheek, at least what hadn’t ended up on his tongue.

Papyrus was panting harshly as he felt the other pull away, whining slightly at the absence, “B-Blueberry, c-could we possibly-” He seemed flustered at his thoughts, to which the smaller smiled and nodded, without saying a word, laying him back down.

Moving his arm, Blueberry cleaned his face and then proceeded to line himself up with the other’s entrance. His eyes shifted back up to the other, asking for his permission once more, and when he was granted a nod for his unspoken question he took a deep breath and moved forward slowly, gasping once he did, “S-Stars..!” He moaned shakily as he heard the other moan as well, feeling the sheets bunching slightly he saw the other’s hands balled into fists and clenching said fabric like a lifeline… Did it really feel _that_ good? Maybe he’d have to see, but right now he was focusing on Papyrus. Why did he need to keep reminding himself of that?

Once their hips met fully he sighed a bit, shaking as he watched the other panting, “B-Blueberry, p-please…” Papyrus begged after a few moments, which all but made the smaller shudder before thrusting into him, setting a pace neither of them would last long at, which was surprising honestly.

“P-Papyrus, Papyrus!” He called out, but he knew he wasn’t thinking about the one he was with, as much as he would have it a different way, he could tell his companion would as well, hearing him calling out for his own brother.

It didn’t take much for them to both lose themselves in their respective orgasams, which were very quick to come on, though neither of them pulled apart for a while, just laying in each other's arms and panting. After a few moments of laying there they both decided to move, Blueberry sitting back so Papyrus could sit up, their respective parts already having dissipated. The first one to speak was Blueberry.

“Papyrus, I’m sorry if…” Before he could get another word out the other spoke up.

“Blueberry, don’t apologize, it was wonderful, actually… Maybe you could teach me more later..?” He sounded completely sincere, and Blueberry could only smile and nod.

“Sure thing Papyrus, sure thing.”


End file.
